Where Is She?
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: Where is she? I don't know what you're talking about. I saw here come here, where is she? One-shot. rated for safety


**A/N: totally written on a whim. I blame the heat. Fluffy one-shot. The concept is OOC but I tried to keep the character IC. **

* * *

It was a Sunday morning and the sun shone through the window of Mr. Todd's barbershop. The streets were silent as well as inside the shop, except for the sound of Nellie Lovett's gentle breathing as she snuggled against her beloved barber.

He had woken up a while go and still he lay in bed, not moving, from fear he would wake her up, meaning she would start to talk. And not stop. He wasn't really sure how it had happened it just had, maybe it was the gin, or maybe the heat, or maybe it was something in his head; whatever the cause he was stuck there.

He lay in his bed listening to the gentle sound of her breathing as thoughts of his revenge ran through his head. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard small footsteps make their way up the staircase. He stole a glance at the baker snuggled just a little too comfy next to him, glad that the noise had not woke her up.

A little hand rose and gently rapped on the door. "Mr. Todd?" called a voice

"Crap." He muttered beneath his breath. It was the brat.

"Mr. Todd?" he said a little louder. Carefully he got out of bed without disturbing the baker. He found his pants on the other side of the room thrown carelessly and put them on. Toby was still knocking when he finally made his way to the door and threw it open.

He stood in the frame blocking his view from the room so he didn't see anything he shouldn't. Like the cologne bottles smashed on the ground, or the clothes strewn around the room without a second thought, or worst of all Mrs. Lovett sleeping soundly in her bed.

"What do you want boy? It's Sunday." He growled

"S-sorry Mr. Todd. But it's eight and I couldn't find Mrs. Lovett anywhere; do ya know where she is?"

"No, she might've gone to the market." He suggested

"But market day was Wednesday; an' we already got everthin' we needed." He protested

"Where did you see her last?"

Toby thought a moment about his question. "I saw 'er bringin' ye up ya dinner that was the las' time I saw 'er."

"I haven't seen her since last night boy." He said in a throaty voice trying to scare him off only to no prevail.

"But sir, I las' saw 'er goin' up to ya room. Where else could she 'ave gone?"

"How should I know?" he sneered.

"I 'eard noises." Toby stated a matter o' factly

"Noises?"

"Las' night upstairs, after Mrs. Lovett brought ye ya dinner. Sort of like bangin', and I 'eard voices too."

"Mrs. Lovett and I were talkin'." He replied

"About what?"

"Business."

"But the noises."

"Were in your head."

"No I know I 'eard somethin' Mr. Todd. Did somethin' fall?" he asked as he tried to look over the older man's shoulder

"No." he stated flatly while blocking his view of the room even more. He couldn't let him see the inside of the room. He shot a quick glance at the cot to see the baker sleeping soundly just as he had left her.

"Mr. Todd." He turned to look back "How come ye don't 'ave ye shirt on?" he asked slightly cocking his head to the side

"Why would I? It's blisterin' hot up here."

"No it's not." He argued "Where is she?" he asked sternly

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I saw her come here. Where is she?" Suddenly Toby's eyes widened

"What are you starin' at boy?"he asked noticing his widened eyes

Toby opened his mouth like a fish out of water then closed it again trying to suppress a grin. "What?" asked Mr. Todd getting annoyed with the boy's behavior. But before Toby could answer Mr. Todd felt a hand on his shoulder. _Oh crap. _He thought to himself.

"Mornin' love." Said Mrs. Lovett wrapped in the blanket that was on his cot and placed a kiss on his open mouth. When she drew back she looked over his shoulder to see the shocked Toby. "Oh." She said blushing. "Mornin' Toby, did ya 'ave a good sleep?" she asked the stunned boy.

He was frozen, stunned, and considerably pale. "Toby? Can ya 'ear me?" she asked waving a hand in his face only to have him respond by fainting, he was out cold. "Oh well." She said looking at the form of 

her 'son'. "Poor bugger." She said and made her way back to the cot that Mr. Todd called his bed. "Ye coming back to bed Mr. T?" she asked seductively. He looked over at the baker and replied.

"You certainly are a bloody wonder."

**The end**

* * *

**A/N: okay that sounded a lot better in my head. **

**I hope that didn't bore you too much. **

**Like I said I blame the heat. **

**Reviews are my life. Plz review. **


End file.
